Gilmore Girls ReWrite
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: This will be a L&L/R&L/E&R/E&L story! Can a horrific and possibly fatal accident bring the Gilmore Family back together? Will hearts be healed and bridges mended? R&R please! CANCELLED INDEFINITELY! Sorry :
1. Chapter 1

_**Partings and Catastrophes**_

'_Okay guys….this is my very first Gilmore Girls fanfic so please be nice and go easy on me. Obviously constructive criticism is so welcome but….can you try and not be mean?....please? It would be greatly appreciated by me. This, as I already said in the wee description thingy under the heading, is a re-write of the season 6 finale when Lorelai ends it with Luke after he refuses her ultimatum, which in my opinion was a teeny tiny bit unfair of her, anyway instead of going to Chris Lorelai goes home first to call Rory. This __will__ be a Luke and Lorelia story/Rory and Logan/Emily and Richard but it is going to focus on the relationship shared between Emily and Lorelai at the beginning. But do not fear, it will be oozing with mushy Luke and Lorelai love for us all to enjoy eventually. Now please on with the show….:D :D :D :D'_

The night was clear and the roads were fairly quiet. Few cars were making their way down the almost deserted highway and it was only 9:00 pm. A very sleek and expensive looking Mercedes was making its way down on the left hand side of the road. Up ahead a truck was heading in the opposite direction, swaying from side to side and occasionally veering out of its lane and into the other. The driver of the Mercedes slowed down ever so slightly, unnerved by the unpredictability of the truck coming its way. As the truck grew closer and closer, its speed clearly picking up its headlights blinded the driver of the Mercedes who momentarily lost control of the car. Fortunately control was regained fairly quickly and the disaster was averted but nothing could have prepared the driver and his passenger for what came next. The truck veered completely out of its lane and swerved directly into theirs. The sound of screeching tires and terror filled screams filled the air as the front of the truck collided with the passengers' side of the Mercedes, spinning it around slightly before it flipped in the air and flew across the road several feet until it finally came to a stop, passenger side down. Silence enveloped the horrific scene, the only sounds to be heard coming from stray shards of metal or glass falling from the devastingly destroyed Mercedes. Pieces of metal littered the road and the ground under the passenger side of the car was caked in blood and was rapidly forming a large, ever growing, blood pool. The silence was deafening as if the road itself was dead. Any signs of previous life lost.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Lorelai walked down the street and away from the man of her dreams she could literally feel her heart shatter. _'Why didn't he stop me? Why isn't he coming after me? Why the hell am I walking away? God what am I doing?' _all these questions along with many more filled Lorelia's mind as she continued on her path of self loathing. _'I'm an __idiot__. Well done Lorelai way to go. You managed to royally __screw __everything up __again__.' _She cursed herself and unconsciously stomped her foot on the hard ground her heel snapping in the process. "Shit!" she swore quietly, "Oh great I loved these shoes too god damn it!" she huffed as she pulled the heel off completely and limped up the stairs to her front porch and opened her front door slowly. Throwing her purse and keys on the table Lorelai walked slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom. After changing into a far more comfortable outfit than the figure hugging blue sway dress she was previously sporting Lorelai made her way back down the stairs and snatched up the telephone from its resting place. She dropped onto the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest before dialing the very familiar number. Several seconds later….

"_Hello?" _the cheerful voice of her daughter Rory greeted her down the line.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, unable to hide her pain as her voice shook with restraint as she tried desperately to hold back her tears.

"_Mom?"_ Rory asked concern pouring from her voice, _"Are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?"_ she asked a mile a minute.

Lorelai struggled to find words, "Luke…." Was all she managed before the tears overflowed and a pained sob escaped her lips.

"_I'm on my way."_ Rory announced matter-of-factly and hung up before her mother could tell her otherwise.

Lorelai clicked off too and stared at the phone for several long moments just thinking how lucky she was to have the daughter she did,

because without Rory, there was no way she would get through the unbelievable pain she was feeling at this moment in time….never.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke stood motionless on the street in front of his diner and watched the love of his life walk away. _'What the hell am I doing? I have to go after her, stop her something! It can't end like this, __I__ can't let it end like this! I have to stop her! I can't lose her!' _he thought desperately. Every fiber of his being screaming at him to go after her. To hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. That she was the one, they were made for each other and everything else didn't matter as long as they had each other but….he couldn't seem to get his legs to do what he wanted. He was frozen in place, he couldn't move and it was killing him. Once Lorelai was out of his line of sight Lukes' body decided that it was time to move and he turned on his heels and stomped dejectedly back inside the diner. Luke stocked right past his customers and employees and up to his home above the diner. He threw open the door, slamming it behind him so hard the glass shook. He slumped down on his bed and put his head in hands. _'She's gone! I've lost her!'_ he thought shaking his head in disbelief his eyes glistening with forming tears. Luke Danes rarely ever cried but this time he could not stop the lone tear as it slid down his cheek nor did he want to. He had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him and did nothing to stop it. Sitting there, alone in the dark with only his pain and regret for company; Luke Danes was the picture of a broken man.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Little under an hour later and Rory Gilmore's car came screeching to a halt outside her house. Within seconds she was out the car and darting up the steps to her front porch and throwing open her front door. "MOM!" she cried panicky. Her mother had sounded so heartbroken over the phone, so devastated that Rory actually feared the state that she was about to find her mother in. "MOM?" she called again as she took off her coat not bothering to hang it up just letting it fall effortlessly to the floor. "MOM?" she tried again and got a muffled sob in reply. Rory froze for a fraction of a second before following the heart-wrenching sound into the living room. It was there that she found her mother curled up on the couch, knees pulled up tight and clutching a cushion to her chest. Her face was tear-stained with fresh ones pouring down it and a red nose from crying so much.

"Oh mom…." Rory gasped as she rushed to her mothers' side and pulled her close, rocking them from side to side, "Its okay." She cooed.

Lorelai leaned into her daughter and shook her head, "No. No it's not okay. It's over Rory. I told him 'now or never' and he chose never. I've lost him Rory….I've lost him." She sobbed harder clutching the cushion tighter. Lorelai had never experienced this much pain in her life. How could one man cause her this much heartache? She didn't understand it. All she did understand was that she had just lost her soul mate. Nothing would ever be okay again.

Rory held her mother tightly as she cried all the while continuing to rock them and whisper words of comfort that she knew were not helping, in fact she didn't even know if her mom was hearing them anyway.

When Lorelai's sobs had finally subsided, leaving their wake only small sharp gasps Rory decide it was time to ask the 'big question'

"Mom? What uh….what happened between you and Luke?" she asked timidly not wanting to upset her mother further. _'Although I really don't think that is possible right now!' _she thought to herself sadly.

Lorelai took a deep breath and pushed herself up, wiping her tears, "I uh….I went to the diner and I told him that I was done! I was done waiting. I was sick of waiting and that we should just elope. Forget about timing and preparation. Forget about wedding planning and guests just….do it. Just get married…." She trailed off as fresh tears stung her eyes.

Rory placed a gently hand on her mom's arm and gave it a small encouraging squeeze, "Then what happened?" she asked softly.

Lorelai laughed wryly, "He told me I was crazy!" when Rory gave her a skeptical look she sighed, "Alright so he didn't tell me I was crazy but he definitely implied it….he said that we couldn't just up and leave to go get married. I asked him why and he said that things were to complicated do be doing something as spontaneous as that right now and I said well they don't have to be!...." Lorelia stopped again and sniffled blinking away her tears, "I told him 'now or never' and he said….nothing! He said nothing! He just let me walk away!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in disbelief.

Rory frowned and began rubbing her moms back soothingly, "Don't worry mom….I'm sure you two will work things out. You're too in love not too." She sated with a determined nod.

Lorelai smiled weakly at her daughter and sighed heavily, "I don't think so kiddo….not this time. It's really over…."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mother and daughter sat in total silence for several long moments before Rory spoke up, "If it make you feel any better, Logan and I are having some major problems too." She admitted with a frustrated sigh.

Lorelai's head whipped round to look her daughter in the eye, "What?" she gasped dramatically yet sincerely, "Why? What's wrong?"

Rory sighed again and shook her head, "I don't really know actually we….we're kinda drifting apart a little bit. I have no idea why or how to stop it. We're fighting all the time about stupid things that are really nothing big but we make them into something big and he's staying out late sometimes all night. He's not telling where he's going or who he's going with. He never calls to let me know he's still alive he….we just don't talk about stuff anymore." She sighed again tears forming suddenly, "I can feel him slipping away from me and I don't know what to do….." Lorelai pulled her clearly upset daughter into her arms and rubbed her back, "I don't want to lose him."

Lorelai held Rory tighter at that revelation, rocking them both from side to side and whispering words or comfort, exactly like Rory had been doing for her minutes before. "And apparently…." Rory spoke up her voice quiet, "Grandma and Grandpa are having some serious problems too." She stated sounding highly concerned and worried at the state of her grandparents' marriage.

Lorelai sighed heavily once more and shook her head, "Jeez….what is it with us Gilmore woman and their men?" she asked laughing bitterly.

Rory pushed herself out of her mom embrace to look her in the eye, "Uh….we're Gilmores. I though you answered that already?" she asked in all seriousness.

Lorelai nodded and lay back against the couch, "So true. So very, very true." she agreed nodding her head repeatedly.

"You know what our problem is?" Rory asked although sounding as if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Hmmm…." Lorelai answered turning her head to her daughter.

"We're both too stubborn." Rory stated matter-of-factly, "That's our problem."

Lorelai nodded, "Again….so true." and turned her head to stare at the ceiling again.

Rory looked at her and frowned, "Not me and you mom. Me and Logan." She corrected with a roll of her eyes.

Lorelai snapped her head round to look at Rory, "Oh." She answered.

Rory frowned again, "Although….we are very stubborn." She agreed nodding her head.

Lorelai sat up looking confused, "You and I or you and Logan?" she asked pointing at Rory then herself then Rory and thin air.

Rory's brow creased in though for a few seconds before she answered, "You and I." with an affirmative nod.

"I think you gave me a headache." Lorelai mumbled as she lay back down and closed her eyes, "Maybe you should give Logan a call?" she suggested, "Be the bigger person. The adult and reach out first."

Rory scowled at her Lorelai even though Lorelai could not see her, "Maybe you should call Luke?" she retorted sharply.

Lorelai's eyes popped open, "Point well made." She stated simply and Rory nodded in reply before laying back herself and closing her eyes like her mother. "Maybe he'll call." Lorelia volunteered, her voice full of hope.

Rory's brow creased in confusion but she kept her eyes closed, "Luke or Logan?" she asked unsure.

Lorelai answered quickly, "Luke." She stated firmly then added, "And Logan." And Rory nodded equally hopeful.

Seconds later the phone rang loudly, echoing through the entire silent house. Lorelia and Rory exchanged looks.

"No way." Lorelai stated shaking her head as she pushed herself up off the couch and over to the phone, which she had placed back in its holder. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly fearing who was on the other line.

Rory watched her mother intently in anticipation but sighed when the look on her moms face told her that it was neither Luke nor Logan.

Lorelai frowned deeply and answered, "Yes this is she. What can I do…." Rory frowned when her mom did and began to panic when her expression changed from confusion to shock to fear in a matter of seconds.

"What?" Lorelai gasped in fear and disbelief, "Are you sure?....How bad is it? I mean are….oh my god!" she exclaimed and placed a hand on her stomach, "No this can't be….yes, yes I'll be there right away uh….thank you." and then she clicked off.

Rory watched in fear as her mother stared at the phone with a look of sheer terror on her face, "Mom? What's wrong?" she asked wearily.

Lorelai looked up from the phone in her hand to her daughter in front of her, "Uh…." She struggled to form words as she placed the phone back down again, "….we uh….we need to go." she informed Rory as she headed for the front door, grabbing her coat from the hanging rack by it. Lorelai froze mid-movement when she realized Rory had not moved. She looked her daughter straight in the eye and said sternly, "Now Rory."

Rory immediately jumped from her place on the couch and hurriedly pulled on her coat as Lorelia snatched up her keys.

"Where are we going mom?" Rory asked quietly fearing the answer her mom would give her.

Lorelai stopped with her hand on the doorknob but didn't turn around, "The hospital."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_DUN! DUN! DUUUNNNN!!!!!! Why are they going to the hospital? What has Lorelai so shaken up? Will Luke and Lorelia ever speak to one another again and will Rory and Logan patch things up?.... Hmmm?....Well __I __know the answer! HAHA! The rest of you will just have to keep reading to find out won't ya!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_Please review cause they make me SO happy!!!! :D :D :D :D And I would REALLY appreciate the feedback!!!!'_

_Thanks a bunch….Rachel….xo _


	2. Chapter 2

_**News Or No News; Which Is Worse?**__** That Depends On The News**_

'_Hey there! I'm back with another drama packed chapter. I tried hard to get this up as fast as I could but my Standard Grade Exams are in like 2 WEEKS so update will be slower as I have to study cause….well….this is my future we're talkin' ab__out here so please bare with me. I do not own anything blah blah blah……'_

**Golden Jubilee Hospital**

Lorelai Gilmore raced frantically through the corridors of Golden Jubilee Hospital towards the front desk at hospital reception.

Rory sped after her mom all the while attempting to get Lorelai to tell her what was wrong. Rory could tell that her mom was scared but she was scared too and her fear was only being made worse by her mothers' silence. _'That's it!' _Rory decided silently, "I've had enough of this!" she muttered under her breath in frustration as she stopped chasing her mother and yelled, "MOM!" at the top of her lungs.

Lorelai was almost at reception when she heard her daughter yell her name. Lorelia spun on her heels and stomped over to Rory. "What?" she hissed as she glanced around apologetically at the faces shaking their heads at her, "What is it Rory?" she asked again looking at her daughters face for the first time since they had left the house, this is when Lorelai noticed the tears in her daughters eyes and her heart filled with guilt, "Oh honey." She said softly and pulled Rory into her arms, "I'm so sorry babe."

Rory clung to her mom tightly and asked, "What is going on mom?" her voice slightly muffled by Lorelia's coat.

Lorelai sighed sadly and held onto Rory tighter knowing that this news would crush the young girl, after all Rory did have a better relationship with them than Lorelai ever did and now probably ever would.

"Oh Rory…." Lorelai started hesitantly, "….baby your….your grandparents' were in a car accident tonight…" she paused as she felt Rory cling to her even tighter, her body tensing, "….a bad one. I don't know all the details yet but I do know that they….they're in a bad way." Lorelai informed having to swallow down her own tears. Lorelai thought she would be surprised at herself for feeling so lost over this but she wasn't. No matter how strained her relationship with her parents was, they were still her parents and the fact that she could lose them both terrified her to no end. Lorelai squeezed Rory one more time before she turned and headed towards reception again.

"Hi!" Lorelai smiled at the nurse behind the desk politely, "My names Lorelai Gilmore and I got a call from a Dr. Nelson about my….my parents." She told her struggling with her words slightly.

The nurse looked at the book in front of her, "Richard and Emily Gilmore?" she questioned looking back up at Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded her head, "Yes. That is corrected. Where can I find them?" she asked almost pleadingly, Rory standing right beside her.

"What is your relation to them? Are you family?" the nurse asked eyeing both Lorelai and Rory suspiciously.

"Yes we're family!" Lorelai answered incredulously, "We have the same name as them don't we! I'm they're daughter and she is they're granddaughter." She informed the nurse impatiently pointing to herself and then Rory, "Now tell me where I can find them!" she demanded her voice rising slightly.

The nurse frowned at her and stated, "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore but they're both in surgery right now so if you would kindly wait in the family waiting room a doctor will come and see you shortly." She instructed pointing down the hall to the left.

Lorelai and Rory both shook their heads, "No, that won't do." Lorelai countered sharply, "I need to speak to a doctor now!"

The nurse' frown deepened, "Well I'm sorry Miss Gilmore but like I said that is just not poss…." But was cut off instantly by Lorelai.

"DAMN IT! Don't you dare tell me that it's just not possible! I need to speak with a doctor RIGHT NOW!" Lorelai yelled slamming both hands down on the desk at the end in sheer frustration.

Rory jumped involuntarily at her moms outburst, her eyes growing wide and her heart skipping a beat but she recovered quickly and placed a comforting hand on her moms arm saying softly, "Come on mom. It's not her fault let's….let's just go wait okay?"

Lorelai nodded slightly and let Rory lead her away from the nurse, who she continued to glare at until she was out of site, and into the family waiting room down the hall muttering, "She was stupid, stupid nurse. Are we family? Seriously?!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorelai stood pacing back and forth in the very large and extremely comfortable family room. She hadn't sat down since they came in, which was driving Rory insane as it had been….

"1 hour, 37 minutes and 17 seconds exactly." Rory stated holding her watch wrist out in front of her.

Lorelia snapped her head round to her daughter but continued to pace, "What are you on about my darling daughter?" she asked.

"1 hour, 37 minutes and 17 seconds." Rory repeated with a nod as she rose from her seat and walked towards her mom.

"Yes you said that already." Lorelai interrupted, "I didn't ask you to repeat it I asked you what the hell you were on about so why don't cha answer that instead of repeating yourself crazy girl." She ranted still pacing up and down.

Rory stuck her tongue out at the back of her mothers head before stepping in front of her and placing both her hands, firmly on Lorelai's shoulders, "Stop." Rory ordered bossily, "1 hour, 37 minutes and 17 seconds is how long we have been waiting in here and how long you have been pacing up and down this room, burning a hole in the floor so sit down." She explained and pushed her mom towards one of the big comfy chairs, "Now." And pushed her down into it, "There." Rory stated with a relieved sigh, "That's much better."

Lorelai scowled at Rory and stuck out her tongue before staring straight ahead and folding her arms across her chest tightly, "Humph!"

Just then, as the two Gilmore girls fell into a comfortable yet frustrated silence, the door to the waiting room swung open and a man wearing blue scrubs and one of the surgical caps entered. "Lorelai Gilmore?" he asked the two ladies in front of him.

Lorelai shot up out her seat, "Yes that's me." She exclaimed raising her hand in the air slightly, "That's me. How are my parents?"

"I'm Dr. Nelson. We spoke on the phone?" The doctor asked as he closed the door behind him and motioned for Lorelai to sit again.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes. Yes I remember. How are they?" she asked again growing increasingly impatient.

"Well….unfortunately I am only your fathers surgeon, your mother is still in surgery with a colleague of mine." He explained and Lorelai's face fell slightly while Rory sat up straight listening intently to the doctors words as he continued, "Your father is now out of surgery and in recovery. The surgery itself went very well; he had a badly broken leg which we were able to fix and a dislocated shoulder which we put back in place. He also had several bruised and broken ribs which will be very uncomfortable for a number of weeks and quite a severe concussion as well as some internal bleeding but I believe he will make a full recovery although some physical therapy will be needed for his leg." The doctor finished with a small smile, "Would you like to see him?" he asked the woman sitting in front of him.

"Yes." Rory replied enthusiastically instead, "We would like to see him very much."

Dr. Nelson nodded with an understanding smile and rose from his chair, "Follow me." He stated and headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Lorelai cried rising quickly from her seat, startling both Rory and the doctor, "Wait." She repeated her voice returning to a normal level, "Um….how….how did it…." Lorelai stuttered not knowing how to ask without causing that big ole' lump to form in her throat again, "Uh….do you know how it happened?" she asked the doctor timidly, "What happened?" she asked again taking a step forward her voice near a whisper.

Dr. Nelson sighed and Rory stiffened, "Uh…." He hesitated looking between the two Gilmores' standing in front of him. The looks on their faces told him that they were both desperate to understand the seriousness of the situation but terrified to know the whole truth at the very same time. Dr. Nelson took a deep breath, deciding to just tell them, all of it, "….a truck hit them." He revealed and heard them both gasp in utter shock.

The gasp escaped her lips before Lorelai could even register the sound but it was not just because of how bad it sounded already but also at the sheer bluntness of her fathers' doctor.

"A truck?" Rory gawked completely stunned, "Are you freakin' kidding me?" she exclaimed anger rising. Lorelia placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

The doctor nodded, "The driver was drunk. He swerved out of his lane and into theirs, colliding with the passenger side of their car causing it to flip several feet before coming to a stop on it's side….the passenger side." He revealed gravely, "I'm very sorry."

Lorelai listened intently to the doctors words, feeling a strange sense of calm wash over her which, disturbed her greatly until….he said the words 'I'm sorry' then the panic returned three fold. "Why?" she demanded harshly, more harshly than intended, "Why….why….why are you sorry? What's their to be sorry about huh? I'll tell ya; nothing!" she snapped storming towards him, "There's nothing to be sorry about mister! They're not dead so there's no 'sorry' needed alright? No sorry at all! You got that? Do ya?" she rambled off at an impressive speed that only Lorelai Gilmore could reach.

Rory stared at her mother as she rambled and ranted at her usual speed she saved for when she was extremely nervous or upset or both for that matter, it all depended on the situation. She on the other hand, knew exactly what the doctor was 'sorry' for. Rory locked her tear filled eyes with her moms dry ones and could see the wheels turning in her head as she replayed the previous conversation. Then suddenly the light bulb flickered to life and Rory watched as her moms eyes filled with ready to be spilled tears.

Lorelai felt her body go rigid and she thought that she felt her heart stop but couldn't be completely sure at this moment in time. A quiet, "Oh." Was all she could manage as she felt more tears filling her eyes, threatening to overflow. Lorelai laughed nervously looking down at her feet in an attempt to compose herself before returning her gaze to the doctor before her, "My uh…." She cleared her throat and swallowed hard but the baseball sized lump did not disappear, "….my mother was in the passenger seat wasn't she?" she asked her voice shaky and full of emotion, the lump making it really hard to get words out. Dr. Nelson only nodded in reply.

Lorelai and Rory followed Dr. Nelson to room 218 where he stopped outside and turned to them. "Now Richard is right in there but I'm afraid I have other patients to attend to also so I must go. I will have nurse come by and check on him later alright?" he asked and received to nods in replay. He smiled at them and turned to leave.

"Thank you." he heard Lorelai call from behind and he turned around once more.

"Your very welcome." He replied before disappearing down the hall.

Lorelai and Rory turned to face the hospital room. Both mother and daughter just stood staring at the door in silence, neither wanting to venture inside in fear of what they may find behind that closed door.

Rory could feel the panic rising in her chest and her hands began to sweat. _'I don't want to!' _she whimpered silently feeling like a small child being forced to do something that she did not want or like, "I….I think I'm gonna call Logan now." She informed her mother.

Lorelai stared at the door. _'Not again! Not again I can't!' _she thought fearfully shaking her head from side to side unconsciously. Rory's voice broke through her haze, "Huh? Oh okay babe." She replied tearing her eyes from the door to her daughter, "Sounds good I….I think I'll go call Sookie too." She decided with a nod then both mother and daughter went off in different directions while whipping out their cell phones.

"Mom!" Rory called and Lorelai turned expectantly, "She can't die." Rory whispered fearfully.

Lorelai shook her head, "She won't." she told her daughter firmly but Rory looked skeptical, "She won't Rory." Lorelai said more firmly this time but still Rory remained unconvinced, "She won't!" Lorelai repeated hoping to god that she was right.

Rory hit 4 on her speed dial and placed the phone to her ear and waited.

"_Hello? Logan__ Huntzberger."_ the calm and slightly cocky voice of her boyfriend greeted down the line.

Rory felt herself smile at the sound of his voice and replied, "Hi." quietly instantly feeling hot salty tears fill her eyes.

"_Hey babe!" _Logan smiled happily, _"What's up?"_ he asked and then frowned at her silence, _"Rory?"_ he questioned worriedly.

Rory bit her lip, trying hard to hold in her tears but failing miserably as they poured out, "Logan…." She chocked weakly, "….I need you."

"_Where are you?"_ Logan demanded feeling the panic forming in gut.

Rory took a deep breath and answered shakily, "Golden Jubilee Hospital." She answered through a sob, "Please hurry?" she begged.

"_I'm on my way."_ Logan replied before Rory heard a click and then the dial tone. She closed the phone and held it to her chest as she sunk down into a nearby chair and continued to fight her tears hoping that Logan got there soon.

Lorelai took a deep calming breath as she opened her phone and hit 3 on her speed dial. She slowly brought the phone up to her ear.

"_Hello, hello, hello?"_ came Sookies cheerful greeting.

Lorelai inhaled sharply feeling the tears return at the sound of her best friends voice, "Sookie…." She breathed as she blinked rapidly.

"_Lorelai?" _came Sookies concerned reply, _"Honey what….what's wrong?"_ she asked sounding panicked.

Lorelai took another deep breath, "Uh….Rory and I we're….we're at the hospital…." She started.

"_Oh my god!"_ Sookie cut in, _"Are you okay? Is Rory?" _she asked her panic rising.

Lorelai smiled at her friends concern, "We're fine." She assured, "It's….it's my parents they….they were in a car accident." She explained.

"_Oh my god!"_ Sookie cut in again, _"Are they alright? How did it happen?"_ she asked concerned fro the older Gilmores'.

Lorelai exhaled shakily, "Um….a drunk driver in a truck hit them. The car flipped and landed on the passenger side." She replied and heard Sookie gasp down the line, "It was really bad. They both needed surgery and my dad….well he's out now, still unconscious, but the doctor is confident that he'll make a full recovery." She informed with a smile looking at the floor.

Sookie sighed in relief, _"Well that's great honey." _She told her friend assuringly then frowned, _"And your mom?"_ she asked.

Lorelai bit down on her lip to muffle her sob and could hear Sookies panic at her silence.

"_Lorelai?" _Sookie questioned, _"Sweetie you still there?" _she asked a little louder this time.

Lorelai nodded and breathed deep, "Yeah I'm here." She answered, "Uh….my mom is still in surgery. No-one has told us anything but….the accident was really bad Sookie and it was moms side of the car that was hit….she's….she's bad Sook." Lorelai whimpered.

"_Oh honey…." _Sookie soothed feeling her heart breaking for her best friend.

Lorelai pulled herself together momentarily, "I uh….Rory's convinced that she's going to die and she won't believe otherwise." Lorelia informed her desperately, "I….I don't know what to do Sookie. I'm scared and I feel….I feel kinda lost and….Rory's off calling Logan and I could really use some support right now. I hate to ask but could you….?" she trailed off feeling guilty.

"_Oh of course honey!"_ Sookie cried suddenly, _"I don't mind at all I'll….I'll be right there, Jackson can watch the kids." _She assured.

Lorelai smiled gratefully, "Thank you…..Sook?" she called her voice breaking.

"_Yeah sweetie?"_ Sookie asked feeling her heart ache at the sound of her friends voice; so broken and scared.

"Please hurry?" Lorelai begged sounding like a lost child; scared and alone.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Stars Hollow – Luke's Diner**

Sookie raced inside after hanging with Jackson. It was late so the diner was almost empty. The only customers left were Miss Patty and Babette. Luke looked up at the sound of the door opening and frowned at the look on Sookies face.

Sookie strode up to the counter, placing her purse on top, "Lorelai and Rory are at the hospital." She announced to Luke, Miss Patty and Babette who all snapped their attention to her.

Luke's eyes widened and he froze while Miss Patty and Babette rose from their seats and approached her.

"What?" Babette croaked as she stopped at the counter.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Miss Patty asked concerned.

"They're fine well….they aren't hurt but they're not exactly fine either." Sookie assured but remained concerned "I said they were at the hospital not in the hospital." She pointed out, "It's different."

Luke frowned, "Why are they at the hospital?" he asked as he wiped down the counter tops.

Sookie sighed, "Emily and Richard were in a car accident." She revealed looking extremely serious, especially for 'Sookie'.

Miss Patty and Babette gasped, "Oh my god! How did it happen?" Miss Patty asked a hand on her chest as she slowly sat down.

Sookie frowned looking slightly angry, "A drunk driver hit them." That got Lukes full attention, "Yeah." Sookie said with a nod at him.

"How bad doll?" Babette asked feeling wary of the answer.

Sookies lips formed a tight line, "Bad." She said simply then elaborated, "The truck hit the passenger side and…."

"Truck!" Luke exclaimed his eyes wide in shock.

Sookie nodded again, "The car flipped and landed on the passenger side. Lorelai said it was horrible, really, really horrible."

"Oh my…." Miss Patty breathed shaking her head, "…how are Richard and Emily? They're not…." She didn't want to say it.

Sookie shook her head adamantly, "God no!" she gasped in relief, "Lorelai said that Richard is out of surgery, although still unconscious, is expected to make a full recovery." She smiled at the three concerned people before her.

"Well that's great news!" Babette croaked with a smile at each of them.

Miss Patty nodded as Luke asked, "And Emily?" but got the feeling that it wasn't 'great' news this time.

Sookie shook her head, "Mmmm…..she's not so good. It was her side of the car that was hit and her side that the car landed on. She's still in surgery and no-one has told them anything." Sookie explained gravely.

"Oh poor Lorelai." Miss Patty said sadly, "The poor thing must be terrified."

"Poor Rory." Sookie said sadly and all three turned to her, "Lorelai said that's Rory's convinced Emily is going to….die."

"No wonder." Babette croaked sadly, "It sounds real bad toots."

"Oh the poor darlings." Miss Patty muttered as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Yeah….." Sookie agreed, "….well I'll keep you both posted." She promised and they nodded, "I'm gonna head to the hospital now…." She informed and looked pointedly at Luke, "….and I think you…." she pointed her finger at him, "….should come with me."

Miss Patty and Babette nodded their agreement but Luke shook his head 'no'.

Sookie sighed heavily, "Oh come on Luke. I know you guys just 'ended things'…." Sookie rolled her eyes, "….which I don't think will last very long by the way, but Lorelai is scared and she's hurting and I know she needs me but I also know that she needs you too." She told him firmly but he shook his head adamantly and Sookie sighed again, "Okay….Luke you don't have to go as her boyfriend, partner, lover, fiancé or ex-fiancé…." She pointed out smartly, "….you just have to go as you, plain old Luke; her friend. She needs all her friends around her right now Luke and you know that she needs you....maybe most of all." Sookie said firmly and she could see his resolve crumbling.

"Come on Luke." Miss Patty encouraged, "You never know….this just might be the very thing to get you two back together….or at least headed in that direction." She pointed out and Luke sighed.

"Alright fine!" he said and threw his keys at Miss Patty, "Will you lock up?" he asked and she nodded, "Okay…." He turned to Sookie who beamed at him in appreciation, "….where we going?" he asked grabbing his car keys and his coat.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Golden Jubilee Hospital**

Logan Huntzberger raced up the, seemingly endless, 3rd floor hospital corridor in a frantic search for his girlfriend who he found curled up on a chair, next to a coffee machine, with her legs pulled up to her chest. Logans heart ached at the sight of her. He slowly approached the chair and knelt down next to it, "Rory?" he said gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rory jerked at the sudden contact but calmed instantly when she saw who it was, "Logan!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

Logan held her close and tight as her body shook against him, "What happened?" he asked softly rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Rory sniffed and drew in a deep breath, "There was an…..an accident." She chocked, "My grandparents they….it's bad Logan." She whispered clinging to him tighter, "Grandpa's….they said he's gonna be fine but I….I won't believe it until he wakes up and Grandma…." Rory's voice caught in her throat and a sob escaped her lips, "….she's gonna die Logan." She gasped and buried her head in his shoulder crying hard.

Logans eyes widened in shock. He couldn't speak; he didn't know what to say to her so he lifted her onto his knee and held her as she cried her heart out.

Lorelai had been standing staring at the coffee machine ever since she had ended her call with Sookie, which wasn't long ago, but then again time seemed to be moving so slowly lately. Nothing felt the same, everything was foreign and strange and nothing made sense.

Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about Rory. She was so defeated already, convinced that her grandmother was going to die? How could she think that? Lorelai didn't understand. She knew that Emily Gilmore would never leave her family, especially not her granddaughter that she loved more than anything. Emily Gilmore would never leave them….would she?

"Lorelai?" a voice called from behind her and Lorelai felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she turned around.

"Sookie." She whispered and ran to her friend throwing her arms around Sookies neck.

"Aw honey." Sookie replied as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." Lorelai whispered in Sookies ear as she hugged her even tighter.

"Well I'll be here as long as you need me to be." Sookie replied as she rubbed Lorelai's back comfortingly.

Lorelai smiled gratefully even though Sookie could not see her. When Lorelai finally let Sookie go and opened her eyes she could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips. There standing in front of her was no other than Luke Danes.

"Luke?" she whispered and walked forward a little but stopped abruptly.

Luke waved awkwardly and flashed her a smile, "Hi." Was all he said but Lorelai didn't care, he was here and that's all that mattered.

'_Maybe there's still hope for us after all?' _Lorelai thought, a small smile playing on her lips but she quickly shook those kinds of thought away. "Uh….why don't we go find Rory huh?" she suggested then turned on her heels and started in the direction of her fathers hospital room where, sure enough, she found her daughter and her daughters boyfriend hovering outside.

"Rory?" Lorelai questioned, her daughter turned to face her and Lorelai could how red and puffy her eyes were, "Aw honey." She said and opened her arms. Rory sniffed and walked into them, holding her mom close. When they pulled apart Lorelai flashed her daughter an assuring smile before she bravely opened the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was silent as they stood and stared. Richard Gilmore did not look like Richard Gilmore at all. He was extremely pale, his left leg was in a cast, his right arm in a sling, he had several small cuts on his face and arms and a small bandage on his head. He was just lying there, amongst all the white, completely still and unmoving apart from the steady rise and fall of his chest. The heart monitor beeped continuously, echoing throughout the room, which was slightly annoying in the present silence but Lorelai knew that it was a good thing, it meant he was stable.

Rory grabbed her mothers hand and whispered, "He looks worse than before with his….angina attack." She observed.

Lorelai nodded slowly and approached the bed. She shakily and hesitantly placed her hand on top of his and squeezed, "Wake up soon dad." She whispered and bent down laying a kiss on his forehead before she whirled around and walked out the room muttering something about getting coffee.

Rory watched her go lost on what to do. Luke nodded his head slightly before ducking out the room and after her. Rory smiled slightly at that, even after everything they've been through these past few months, he still can't stay away. Rory took up the spot her mother had just vacated and sat down on the chair grasping her grandfathers hand tightly willing him to wake up, "You need to wake up." She whispered quietly, "Mom needs you too wake up….I need you to wake up grandpa…." She breathed deeply, "….grandma's bad…."

"Lorelai?" Luke called as he turned the corner, his eyes scanning his surroundings, "Lorelai?" he called again but received no reply. He turned to the right and saw her. She was standing at a coffee machine banging her hands on it in frustration.

"C'mon damn it!" Lorelai cursed as the machine refused to return her change. She slammed her hand on it one more time and out came the change. Lorelai smiled triumphantly before popping it back in again and pressing the desired button hoping it would actually give her coffee this time. She waited patiently but nothing happened. "No!" she cursed, "No! I need coffee c'mon!" she begged but still nothing, "God damn it!" she exclaimed and kicked it hard.

"Lorelai…." Luke said gently as he walked up to her.

Lorelai whipped her head around at the sound of her name and smiled weakly at Luke, "Oh hi." She muttered looking away.

"You alright?" Luke asked concern taking over as he watched her closely.

Lorelai shook her head, "No." she answered sharply, "No, I'm not okay. This stupid machine just ate my money!" she informed him giving it another frustrated kick, "Ow." She muttered limping slightly for a few seconds, "Great! Now I've hurt my foot!"

Luke smiled a little as he watched her. She was very cute when she was flustered or frustrated at something and freaking out.

"That's not what I meant." Luke pointed out gently.

Lorelai nodded, "I know." She whispered looking up at him slowly. As soon as they locked eyes Lorelai could feel her strong front waver.

She shook her head attempting to fight the tears, willing herself to hold it together. _'I can't! Not now! Not in front of Luke!' _

Luke sighed and stepped closer to her, he could see the internal struggled happening inside her as she fought to hold herself together but he knew she had to let it out and it was better in front of him than Rory. Luke took a deep breath and then took another step towards her. He was now standing mere inches from her so he placed his hands on her upper arms, "It's okay to cry." He whispered sweetly, "You can cry in front of me….you've done it before." He reminded her but she shook her head, "Lorelai…." He breathed.

'_Damn it!'_ Lorelai cursed silently as she felt her tears overflow and sobs engulf her. She fell forwards into him and felt him wrap his arms around her tightly without a seconds hesitation. Lorelai gripped his shirt tightly and buried her head in his shoulder.

Luke saw it coming and he was ready and willing to catch her. He pulled her close and held tight as she let go. Luke knew how hard it was for Lorelai to see her father in such a state. He was always so proud and strong towering over everyone but lying in that bed right now, he looked like an entirely different person, he looked smaller, weaker, broken.

"It's okay." Luke whispered softly rubbing her back soothingly, "It's alright. He's gonna wake up soon and be back to his old self in no time." He assured knowing it was true. Richard would be fine physically, emotionally depended on whether his wife made it out of surgery or not.

Lorelai sobbed harder, "But….but what if something…." She chocked out through tears.

Luke shook his head, "Nothing's going to go wrong Lorelai. He's fine, the doctors fixed him. He's okay." He insisted knowing it's what she needed to hear in that moment, she just needed reassurance.

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "My….my….mom?" she gasped and cried harder.

Luke didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what condition Emily was in so he couldn't promise she would be alright too. He knew Lorelai and Emily didn't have the best mother/daughter relationship but he knew that Lorelai loved Emily with all her heart. Although Lorelai would never have admitted it in the past, she still needed her mom more than she knew and Emily needed her too. Luke just hoped that now, when they're finally getting somewhere with their relationship, it doesn't end in tragedy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Logan and Sookie were all situated in room 218 in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they attempted to either read a book or a magazine but were failing miserably. Suddenly a grunting noise snapped them all back to reality.

Lorelai jumped out her skin and Rory almost fell off her chair in fright before both Gilmores were at the bedside in seconds.

"Dad?" Lorelai questioned, hope filling her voice as she stared at her fathers now still form, "Dad?" she tried again, hand on his arm.

"Grandpa?" Rory tried too, squeezing his hand tightly, "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me grandpa." She instructed trying to stay calm but the excitement in her voice was obvious, along with the desperation…. and squeeze her hand he did.

Richards head was throbbing. His whole body ached and he had this gnawing pain in his shoulder while his left leg seemed to be screaming at him and his stomach burned. He heard what he could only assume to be voices all around him but they were so distant he couldn't make them out. Richard concentrated hard, focusing only on the distant voices until he heard…._'Rory!'_ he thought happily, he knew it was her but she still sounded so far away. She told him to squeeze her hand so he did, didn't know why she wanted him to do it but he did it anyway.

"He squeezed my hand!" Rory exclaimed happily, relief filling her heart, "Open your eyes grandpa." She told him this time.

'_Open my eyes?'_ Richard questioned confused, _'But why are they closed? Where am I?'_ he knew he wasn't going to be able to answer his own questions so he tried to do as his granddaughter instructed but they felt so heavy; his eyelids, almost like concrete but he kept on trying until eventually he saw light.

"Dad?" Lorelai asked again a smile forming on her lips as his eyes fluttered open. He gazed around the room, his brow creased and his eyes squinted due to the harsh light. He continued to gaze around until his eyes settled on her, "Dad?" she whispered.

"Lor….Lorelai?" he croaked then coughed slightly, jerking forwards.

"Oh here." Lorelai said and helped him take a sip of water, "That better?" she asked and he nodded, "Good. How….how do you feel?"

Richard frowned deeply, "Sore and….and confused." He replied simply turning to face her again, "What….what happened Lorelai? Where am I?" he asked feeling very vulnerable and weak which he despised. He saw Lorelai stiffen and frowned deeper, "Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked at him and asked hesitantly, "Dad….what's the last thing you remember?" she asked warily.

Richard frowned in thought, "Well….your mother and I were….we were on our way home from one of her functions but….but after that it's all a blank." He explained feeling fear creep to the surface, "What happened Lorelai?" he asked but she remained silent.

Luke saw that Lorelai was having some trouble so he took a step forward and said, "Uh….you were in a car accident earlier tonight."

Richard turned to him slightly bewildered, "An accident?" he echoed and Luke nodded.

"Yes…..you were hit by a drunk driver in a truck." Luke continued and saw the shock appear on Richards face, "You needed surgery to fix you're broken leg and to stop internal bleeding. You also needed you right shoulder reset and you have a severe concussion as well as some bruised and broken ribs." He explained and Richard nodded his head as he took it all in.

"Thank you son." Richard replied, grateful for the much needed explanation and watched Luke nod. Richard looked around the room, from face to face and could name everyone present but the one he was searching for was missing. Unbelievable panic and fear gripped at his heart, squeezing it hard and he found himself holding his breath. Richard looked up into the blue eyes of his daughter, eyes that were filled with unshed tears and fear swirling within. He took a deep breath and asked sternly and a little reluctantly fearing the answer he was about to receive, "Lorelai….where is your mother?" he asked calmly as he could, again he was met with chilling silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was filled with an eerie, uncomfortable and awkward silence as Luke, Rory, Logan and Sookie stood and watched the father and daughter stare off.

"I know she was in the car with me Lorelai." Richard informed her, "And I know that the…." He paused to take a calming breath, "….truck hit her side of the car. That much I do know but what I don't know is where she is now?" he asked her sounding irritated yet scared at the same time. Richard tried to catch his daughters eye but she was refusing to meet his gaze, "Lorelai look at me." He ordered sternly.

Lorelai bit her lip, feeling like her five year old self again. She hesitantly raised her gaze from the floor and met her fathers, looking deep into his eyes she saw something she had never seen before….pure, unaltered, unmistakable terror.

Sookie looked between her best friend and her best friend's father nervously. _'The last thing we need is a fight!'_ she thought to herself warily. Deciding to break it up before it could even begin Sookie took a confident step forward, "Emily is still in surgery right now." She told him calmly and gently walking closer to the bed and glancing quickly at Lorelai who shot her a grateful but weak smile.

"We don't know how long it will be until she's out and no-one has informed us of her condition yet." Sookie continued and gave Richard a solemn smile feeling the need to comfort him in some way, "Although I did try just before you woke up." She smiled warmly at him but a look of frustration and annoyance flashed across her face.

Richard looked up at the young woman and listened intently to her, all the while trying to dig her name from the clouded mess of his brain. When she seemed to have finished it came to him and he smiled at her sincerely, "Thank you Sookie." And patted her hand.

Just then the room door opened and Richards doctor walked in, "Oh!" he said startled, "Richard you're awake." He stated the obvious as he walked over to his bedside, Sookie stepping out of the way allowing him to do so.

Richard forced a polite smile, "Charlie. How are you?" he asked out of habit.

Dr. Nelson laughed, "I should be asking you that Richard." He pointed out, "How are you feeling?" he asked picking up Richards chart.

Richard sighed, "Sore, groggy, tired, frustrated, worried, irritated, angry." He listed off many emotions while shaking his head, "You name it….I'm feeling it right now." He finished looking up at his friend of many years.

Dr. Nelson nodded, "Came as a very unpleasant surprise when I discovered that it was you in that car wreck Richard." He informed his friend gravely looking at Richard firmly, "You're lucky to be alive." He informed him, "You should be extremely grateful."

Richard sighed deeply, "And Emily?" he asked looking his friend in the eye, "Is she as lucky as I am?"

Dr. Nelson was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "Emily….it's a miracle she even made it out of the car, never mind too the hospital and into surgery….she's some woman...." He trailed off seeing the shine in his friends eyes.

Richard closed his eyes briefly before stating firmly, "I want to know. I want to know everything you do. I don't care how horrible or how grave and hopeless it may seem I want to know." He said with a stern look.

Dr. Nelson glance around the room, his eyes lingering on Rory longer, and Richard instantly understood.

"No." he said shaking his head, "She needs to know this. She's a young woman now Charles." He reminded refraining from using his friends nickname in an attempt to put across how serious he was, "They should all know Emily's situation so please…."

Dr. Nelson sighed, "Very well but it's not exactly reassuring Richard." He told the man tightly but Richard nodded for him to carry on.

Lorelai and Sookie eased themselves back into their previously occupied chairs. Sookie, who was closest to Rory reached out and took her hand while Logan wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at Sookie gratefully while leaning back slightly into Logan.

Luke had silently made his way across to Lorelai and was now standing directly behind her. He didn't care that they had only ended an engagement a few hours prior as it no longer matter. She needed him now and he wasn't about to let her down. He was still in love with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she instantly reached back with her own, grasping his hand tightly.

Dr. Nelson looked directly at Richard as he spoke, "Emily was technically….dead when they finally pulled her from the car." He revealed trying to keep his voice even as he too cared for this woman, this family before him, "Luckily she had only been down for a few minutes and paramedics were able to bring her back straight away but…." He paused as Richard closed his eyes, "….they lost her again on arrival but rushed her to surgery anyway. Her injuries are severe Richard. I don't know the extent exactly but be prepared….even if she survives the surgery….that does not mean that she will live." He ended on that, patting his friends good shoulder lightly before nodding to the others and leaving the room. Once again silence fell.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1 Hour Later**

'_Knock! Knock'_ was heard before the door to room 218 slowly opened and Dr. Nelson entered along with another white coat clad man.

Richard pushed himself up, with the help of Lorelai, into a more comfortable position then addressed the doctor, "Charlie."

Dr. Nelson nodded back and smiled as Richard was trying to make it less formal by using his nick-name, "Richard, Lorelai, Rory…." He turned to the man beside him, "…this is Dr. Reynolds." He introduced the man who then stepped forward and shook Richards hand.

"I worked on your wife. I'm her surgeon." Dr. Reynolds informed the room. Lorelai, Richard and Rory all gave the surgeon their full attention and waited, "Your wife is out of surgery and is now in recovery." He said with a small smile.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked as she unconsciously reached out and took her fathers hand in hers, holding on tightly.

Dr. Reynolds clasped the chart in front of him and cleared his throat, "She's…..alive." he said simply. "I'm afraid she suffered very serious, very severe injuries in the crash. The door of the car crushed her, sending a chunk of metal into her side which embedded deep in her abdomen. She had massive internal hemorrhaging, several broken ribs, one which punctured her right lung." He began to explain all of Emily's injuries as simply as he could so the family would understand.

Lorelai struggled to keep her emotions in check as she listened to her mothers doctor inform them of her condition. She held her fathers hand tighter and could feel Luke hovering behind her and then his hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly but it didn't help, nothing would right now. Every so often she would glance at Richard and every time she did, he seemed to look more and more defeated, like he was slowly giving up and Rory looked as if she already had. Lorelai leaned back in her chair and closer to Luke who then proceeded to place both his hands on her shoulders and squeeze in assurance. He had know idea how glad she was he was there.

Rory could feel her heart thumping in her chest and was sure her pulse was racing but her eyes were dry. There were no tears at all and she felt a wave of guilt hit her but she knew why there was none. She didn't want to think about what the doctor was getting at. She didn't want to hear it and she definitely didn't want to accept it. She just couldn't accept the fact that her grandmother was going to die. Rory took a calming breath and leaned unconsciously into Sookies side seeking comfort from the woman she considered to be her aunt.

Sookie felt Rory lean into her so she wrapped her arm around the girl tightly, fearing herself what the doctor was trying to say. She smiled weakly at Logan who forced one back as he took Rory's hand in his.

Dr. Reynolds glanced around the room before continuing, "She also has a broken arm and broken ankle which are the least of my concern as they will heal perfectly. She also has some uh….spinal damage." He said slowly, "Nothing is broken as far as we can see but she may have a slight fracture which is putting pressure on her spinal cord and causing some fluid build up. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about that right now, I will only know the full extent of the damage if she wakes up. Now…." He began but was cut off by Logan as Richard, Lorelai and Rory were too stunned to speak.

"Wait….if?" He asked frowning deeply, "What do you mean 'if'?" he asked not happy with the statement.

Dr. Reynolds sighed, "Mrs. Gilmore suffered severe head trauma. She as a fractured skull and slight pressure build up in the brain but we will monitor that and see if it resolves itself." He explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Sookie piped in as she continued to comfort Rory.

"Then she will need surgery." He replied simply, "But it may not come to that." He added quickly then his face fell further. "I….I'm sorry to say that, well the trauma suffered was extremely serious and…." Dr. Reynolds turned his gaze to Richard only, "….I'm very sorry but your wife has fallen into a coma." He revealed sadly, hating this part of his job, "And she may never regain consciousness. The next 24 hours are critical." He told him his voice tight but sympathetic.

Sookie tightened her hold on Rory as a small sob escaped the young girls lips and the vacant tears came back full force. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as she brought a shaky hand up to her face and covered her mouth suppressing her own cry. Richard clutched his daughters hand as he felt his world crumble around him.

"Can….can we see her?" Richard managed to croak out as he looked at the doctor hopefully.

Dr. Reynolds looked resistant but nodded anyway, "Of course Mr. Gilmore but only two at a time for now. The others can wait outside."

Richard nodded, "Thank you and….call me Richard please?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Reynolds, along with Dr. Nelson, lead six of them to Emily's room in the ICU. They approached the glass room with caution. Dr Reynolds turned, "Alright now she will look very different." He warned Richard and Lorelai as they were going in first, "She will have multiple cuts and bruises. We have placed her on a heart monitor and she is currently on a ventilator as she cannot breathe on her own due to her damaged lung. There will be several tubes and other machines in the room too. It will look very daunting and frightening but it is still the woman you know and love underneath it all." He assured with a smile, "Just be prepared." He warned again.

Lorelai and Richard nodded before Lorelai told hold of her fathers wheelchair, gripping the handles tightly, and entered the room. It was deadly silent bar the constant beeping of the heart monitor and other various machines, exactly like it had been with Richard, yet Lorelai found herself even more terrified than before. She had never seen her mother in hospital as the patient before, well not that she could recall at this moment and it was very unsettling. The woman lying in that bed did not look like the Emily Gilmore that she knew. No, this woman looked weak and frail and fragile. She was extremely pale, cuts covered her face and neck, she had a bandage wrapped around her head. Her right arm was in a cast and her ankle was also in a cast. Unlike Richard, who had seemed at peace when he was unconscious, Emily looked like she was in pain, a lot of pain and that hurt Lorelai, she hated seeing her mother in pain, any form of pain. No, this woman definitely didn't look like Emily Gilmore at all. This woman was not her mother and Lorelai desperately wanted her back.

Richard could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his wife lying bruised and broken in the bed before him. She was incredibly pale, almost transparent as if she would disappear into the sheets. She looked too vulnerable, which Emily would just hate. She had always despised being vulnerable or to show any sign of weakness, especially in front of family which was the reason it was so hard to get close to her, she just wouldn't open up, she would never let her true feelings show.

Lorelai came to a stop on the right side of her mothers bed. She watched as her father reached out and took her mothers hand in his own, whispering softly, "Oh Emily." his voice full of sadness.

Lorelai frowned when Richard retracted his hand immediately after contact, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Dad what is it?"

Richard stared at Emily, eyes wide in horror and shock, "She's…." he turned to look his daughter in the eye, "….she's ice-cold Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head and reached out to touch her mother and gasped instantly, "Oh my god." She muttered shaking her head in disbelief, eyes matching her fathers, "How can she be so cold?" she whispered shakily, "She's not supposed to be cold dad." She stated, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

Richard reached up and wiped them away not fully realizing what he was doing as it just felt so natural, "I know Lorelai." He whispered back solemnly, "I know." and offered her a weak smile which she didn't return.

Lorelai looked into his eyes, "She is going to be alright right?" she asked fighting back her tears, "She's not gonna…..?"

Richard shook his head, "No." he replied firmly, "Your mother is going to be fine Lorelai." He told her firmly and she couldn't help but believe him, he just seemed so certain and she so desperately wanted it to be true, more than she ever thought possible.

Just then the beeping on the heart monitor sped up, growing faster and faster until….BEEEEEEP……Emily flat lined and before either Richard or Lorelai knew what was happening the were quickly ushered out the room and were now standing outside with Rory, Luke, Sookie and Logan all watching helplessly as the doctors work furiously to bring Emily back. The watched as the defibulator paddles were brought out and Dr. Reynolds, in an attempt to restart her heart, shocked Emily once; jerking her body up and down. Rory cried out when this happened and Sookie drew her close, holding her tightly and Rory buried her head in Sookies shoulder shielding her eyes and muffling her cries. Logan placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles on it slowly.

Lorelai jumped out her skin and clutched her fathers hand tightly and sob escaping her lips, while Richard watched unblinkingly. By the third shock Rory was in near hysterics and Lorelai was shaking uncontrollably, even Sookie couldn't stop the tears. Luke couldn't take anymore he strode forwards and wrapped his arms around Lorelai tightly, drawing her into him and effectively turning her away from the scene playing out in fornt of her. Lorelai wailed loudly on his should, gripping his shirt tightly as every emotion she had been feeling over the past few hours exploded inside.

Richard sat completely still, eyes closed and fist clenched as if out of anger but it was in fact out of love and a desperate need to feel close to his wife as there, held tightly in the palm of his hand, were Emily's wedding rings. A nurse had handed them to him earlier and he hadn't let them go since. Eventually the commotion stopped. Richard opened his eyes, Lorelai turned in Luke's embrace and Rory lifted her head from Sookies shoulder who also looked up. The doctors had stopped mid-movement, the heart monitor showed no change, there was no heartbeat detected. Emily Gilmore was dead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Dun dun duuuun!!!!!!!! Ooooh what's gonna happen now I wonder? Is Emily really dead or will the doctors revive her__ one more time? If so will Lorelai be able and willing to mend her relationship with Emily? Will Emily want a relationship? How will Rory react? And will Richard finally change his ways? If not how will Lorelai cope with her mothers death? How will Rory deal with the loss of her grandmother? And how will Richard go on without his wife? Also how will all this, whichever way it goes, affect the already complicated and damaged relationship between Luke and Lorelai?......You'll have to wait and see.'_

_Please review because the make me VERY happy and help me write the best I can. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask'_

_Rachel….xo :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Okay……firstly: I apologize for getting your hopes up, maybe making you think that this was a new chapter, unfortunately it's not.

I'm afraid I have to put **ALL**my ongoing projects on **HIATUS**for the time being as school is **REALLY** crazy right now and it's my senior year so I really can't afford to give anything less than 100% **ALL ** of the time! 

I absolutely **HATE **doing this too you guys because you are all so awesome and have stuck by me thus far, I just hope that you will be patient and when my life settles down a little and I manage to start uploading again, you will all come back and continue to read because I **LOVE **doing this but without readers….what's the point?

I am such an evil bitch and I apologize profusely to you all because I have not updated this story in **FOREVER!!!!!!!!**

It's horrible and unforgivable and I am **SO****SO****SO****SO **sorry for that. I seem to have lost **ALL **inspiration for this piece of work and I really don't understand why?! I **LOVE **Gilmore Girls, regardless of the fact it ended quite a while ago now, I still adore it so I'm really, very puzzled to be honest. :S My muses have abandoned me! :O :  How dare they?!?!?!?! :O :O :O :O

I will try and squeeze something out, pull it from thin air or something because I **HAVE **started, done over a page but then I just….stopped and couldn't do any more but I will try my very hardest I swear. I am not ceasing all my writing completely. I **WILL**still be working on my fanfics but I just can't do it very often so updates will be scarce and I apologize for that a million times over and I beg you not to hate me?  :'( I don't want you all to hate me…..:( :'(

Anyway……I should probably stop ranting now and just end this mile long AN before you all smother me with a pillow to get me to stop lol :D hehe

If you're really mad, I hope your not, but if you are feel free to send me a threatening PM and shout, yell, curse whatever at me as long as it ends nicely cause if it doesn't then I might just cry :'( lol But really only be mean if you'll end nice……I'm so sorry again and I promise I'll continue working on that last chapter for you……

All my love you **MEGA ROCKSTARS! **

Rachel xo


End file.
